DIVINE INSTRUMENT
by Reinz-kun
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang dikucilkan, dia berlatih selama 2 tahun, kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah kekuatan baru, serta sebuah petualangan yang telah menunggunya, ini adalah dari ninja tanpa chakra.#EventUpdateSerentak-FNI
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Naruto MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI, Saya sebagai Author hanya meminjam karakter Animenya di Fanfict ini

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang mengalami yang namanya pengucilan berlatih selama 2 tahun, dan kini dia kembali dengan kekuatan baru dan juga kisah baru yang menanti petualangannya sebagai Ninja Tanpa chakra

PAIR : Naruto x... (sabar aja Nanti ada kok)

Genre : Adventure, AU,Family,Action DLL.

Rated : M

WARNING : Cerita Gaje, Author Pemula,OOC, OC, Alur Berantakan DLL. Smart!Naruto, Different power!Naruto,Supranatural!, Strong!Naruto, No chakra!Naruto.

Note: Author fanfiksi ini masih pemula jadi jangan berharap lebih, Don't Read if you don't like

Chapter 01

Suatu pagi di konoha dimana sang tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto dengan ciri-ciri Rambut kuning jabrik dan juga mata biru dengan 3 guratan kumis kucing di pipinya dan juga tingginya 75 cm dan memakai Baju warna hijau dengan lambang api di depan berwarna merah dan lambang pusaran air berwarna merahh di bagian belakang . sedang tiduran di Hutan kematian, dia sebenarnya punya rumah tapi pemandangan dirumahnya membuatnya hanya sakit hati. Disini dia hanya melatih dan melatih tubuhnya lagi dan lagi. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang masih kecil ini kelelahan dan tidak bangkit lagi, kalau kelelahan dia akan segera ke sungai atau tidak dia akan mencari buah-buahan di tempat itu kalau kelaparan. Sebenarnya kebiasaanya disini bermula ketika dia m berusia 5 tahun, waktu itu Naruto yang sedang merasa kesepian dia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kearah Hutan Kematian seolah Hatinya menyuruh dia kesitu. Bermula dari situ diapun sering berlatih disitu. Naruto kecil sering berlatih berlari di hutan kematian ataupun mengayunkan ranting kayu yang dia temui seolah itu adalah sebuah pedang. Dan latihan pun ditambah dengan push-up dan juga juga sqott jump. Dan sekarang dimana umurnya sudah berusia tujuh tahun dan dia sudah mulai mempunyai pedang kayu sendiri yang dia dapat dari sebuah pohon aneh yang batang nya berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba seperti memberikannya sebuah batang yang keras yang kekerasannya mungkin melewati tembaga, mungkin setara berlian. Dan disuatu pagi naruto bangun batang itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah Boken yang berwarna hitam legam (bayangin aja Pedang kayu punya gintoki tapi tanda kanji dibagian gagangnya) dan juga memancarkan sebuah hawa yang menenangkan Bagi Naruto. Dan begitulah ceritanya dia mempunyai Boken pribadinya sendiri yang dibungkus dengan kain putih dan diikat di punggungnya. Hari ini selama 2 tahun sejak berusia 7 tahun dia kembali lagi setelah 2 tahun latihan dihutan kematian,dan itupun banyak orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Meskipun sang professor Sandaime Hokage dengan Alat ciptaanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa mencari naruto tapi seolah ada energi yang membuat seolah hal itu biasa saja dan voila keluarga Naruto pun tidak mencarinya selama 2 tahun, tapi beda halnya dengan Sandaime.

Yondaime hokage AKA Minato Namikaze dan keluarganya menganggap kepergian Naruto selama 2 tahun sebagai hal yang biasa toh meskipun Naruto ada dia tidak pernah diperhatikan.

In other side

" wah akhirnya kembali juga ke konoha setelah berada di hutan kematian dalam waktu yang lama" ucap Naruto sedikit Nostalgia dan itu Cuma sedikit karena dia segera merubah expresinya yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi datar dan kembali melangkah kearah kediaman Namikaze tapi ditengah perjalanan Naruto Mampir ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku dan memesan Ramen. Ayame yang merasa Familiar dengan wajah seorang pelanggan di kedai nya langsung menghampiri Naruto.

" Hai... adik kecil siapa Nama mu" tanya ayame memastikan

" Hn... ini dengan Aku Ayame-Nee" ucap Naruto, dan Ayame yang seperti konek dengan jawaban Naruto langsung memeluk Naruto.

" NARUTO.. kau-K-kau terlihat berbeda" ucap ayame agak kaget dengan Penampilan Naruto lihat saja dulu, rambutnya yang dulu jabrik sekarang jadi keriting dan juga tatapan mata nya yang dulu imut sekarang telah berganti dengan tatapan malas khas orang dewasa (gaya rambut dan mata sakata gintoki) dan jangan lupa dengan tingginya yang bertambah drastis. Padahal dulu dia itu pendek sekarang dia seolah anak berusia 12 tahun tingginya. Dan jangan lupa dari tadi waktu si Ayame memeluk Naruto karena kangen Naruto se-enaknya mengupil dengan ekspresi bosan dan melempar upilnya keluar.

"Naru-chan..sekarang semakin bertambah tinggi dan apa-apaan gaya rambut dan pandangan matamu itu..Naru-chan?". Ucap Ayame

"biasa aja kok Ayame-Nee, mungkin karena aku malas untuk memotong rambut ku" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto segera menyeruput Ramen-nya sampai habis.

"Ayame-nee, Teuchi-Jii uangnya aku taruh diatas meja" dan Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalannya kerumahnya. Teuchi dan juga anaknya Ayame saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Naru-chan sekarang berbeda jauh sekali..Fufufu" ucap Ayame kepada ayahnya

"dari segi penampilan dan juga tutur katanya dia sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu" ucap Paman Teuchi, tersenyum sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Back to Naruto

Naruto sudah sampai kedepan kediaman Namikaze dan melangkah perlahan Kedalam Rumah itu.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto melangkah masuk. Dia tak perlu menunggu balasan karena dia tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya. Naruto melangkah kearah lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada. Dan seorang anak kecil berumur berumur 2 tahun berambut merah dengan gaya rambut Twintail memanggil Kaa-channya. Karena melihat seorang anak melangkah kearah lantai 2, kearah kamarnya dan dia juga tak menegenal siapa itu. Kalau Kakaknya Menma kalau jam segini dia pasti berkunjung kerumah keluarga uchiha.

"kaa-chan...kaa-chan" ucap sang anak kecil itu ke kaa-sannya.

"ada apa Kuu-chan?" ucap sang ibu, bertanya sambil menengok kearah anaknya yang sedang menarik baju yang sekarang dia pakai.

"itu..di atas..." ucap Kuu atau Nama lengkapnya Namikaze Kuuko.

"iya ada apa dengan diatas?" ucap sang ibu gemas dengan tingkah laku sang anak, memang gen jenius dari Minato menurun ke Kuuko.

"tadi ada orang yang N-naik ke lantai atas" ucap Kuuko, meski agak tergagap.

"H-Hah.. jangan-jangan ada pencuri, Kuu-chan tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana!" perintah sang Kaa-san, dan itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kuuko

Namikaze Kushina ibu dari tiga anak ini mengambil panci yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya dan membawa panci itu ke ke lantai atas bersamanya. Dan sebuah suara datang berasal dari arah kamar kosong yang kalau tidak salah adalah kamar anak pertamanya. Naruto dan kalau tidak salah kamar itu sudah kosong selama 2 tahun, kalau dia tidak salah ingat dan kenapa kamar Naruto sedikit Terbuka dan ada suara didalam kamar itu. Kushina berpendapat itu adalah seorang pencuri yang masuk kekamar Naruto dan Kushina sudah siap-siap dengan panci ditangan kanannya. Tanpa banyak tunggu dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan Agak Kasar.

"Menyerahlah pencuri jangan harap kau bi-Naruto?" Kushina tentu saja kaget dengan fakta bahwa anak pertamanya sekarang sedang ada dikamarnya dan sedang mengganti bajunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" tanya kushina

"Hm.. ini memang kamarku Kaa-san"jawab Naruto datar dan itu agaknya sedikit mengagetkan Kushina sebagai ibu dari Naruto, tapi tidak berapa lama setelah itu kushina bicara kepada Naruto

"Naruto dari mana saja Kamu Nak?"

"jangan sok peduli denganku, aku mau kemana itu urusan ku" ucap naruto

"kenapa Nada bicara mu seperti itu" dan kushina baru menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari penampilan Naruto rambut Naruto yang dulunya mirip seperti Menma sekarang berubah tidak beraturan dan juga sekarang rambutnya agak keriting. Dan jangan lupa dengan tingginya yang mengalahkan Menma diumur ketujuh tahun, Naruto sekarang tingginya seperti anak usia 12 tahun. Nampaknya kushina agak sedikit shok dengan perubahan penampilan Naruto setelah tidak Kembali kerumahnya selama 2 tahun. Dan setelah melirik sekilas kearah kamar Naruto. Kamarnya banyak sarang laba-laba disana sini. Kushina hampir menangis dengan Fakta ini. Bahwa dia sebagai ibu tidak memerhatikan kamar sang anak sulung. Dan Kushina melihat lagi ada sebuah benda yang dibungkus dengan kain putih oleh Naruto, dia tidak tahu benda apa itu. Dan karena tidak kuat dengan itu kushina akhirnya Kushina keluar dengan agak sedikit terisak . dia kembali kedapur untuk memasak lagi dan ketika hampir sampai di dapur sang anak bungsu Kuuko bertanya kepada kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-chan...apakah Kaa-chan sudah menangkap pencurinya?" tanya Kuuko penasaran

"yang tadi itu bukan pencuri, Kuu-chan dia kakakmu Naruto" ucap kushina

Kuuko yang mendapatkan Informasi Baru dari Kaa-chanya nampak sedikit tidak percaya soalnya selama ini yang dia tahu bahwa dia hanya memiliki satu kakak laki-laki dan itu Menma Namikaze.

"Kaa-chan Bercanda kan selama ini Kuuko ada kakak lagi"

Kushina yang ditatap oleh Kuuko tentu saja agak merasakan nyeri di Dada-nya soalnya dia juga ketika Naruto sudah pergi Selama 2 Tahun dia tak pernah memberitahu Kuuko tentang itu.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Kuu-chan. bukan Kaa-san mau menyembunyikan tapi Kaa-san lupa memberitahumu tentang itu" ucap kushina sedih.

"Kaa-chan JAHAT" ucap Kuuko

Kuuko berlari kehalaman belakang tempat biasa sang Kakak Menma berlatih. Dan menangis, dia tak menyangka sang ibu menyembunyikan hal semacamm ini darinya. Hal semacam ini sudah bisa dia mengerti diumur yang masih terbilang muda karena Gen dari sang ayah yang mendominasi dibagian otaknya.

HIKS...HIKS...HIKS

Naruto sendiri yang selesai ganti baju langung berjalan keluar kamar dan ketika mendengar tangis seseorang. Dia langsung menuju ketempat itu dan dia melihat anak kecil berambut Twintail Berwarna Merah sedang dengan membungkukkan kakinya dan menangis terseduh-terseduh

" Hei ada apa dengan mu gadis kecil?" Tanya Naruto

"N-Ni~San G~Gomennsai, Aku..Aku-

"Sini-sini Kenapa Gadis Cantik seperti Mu menangis Huh?" Ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan Tangannya dan di sambut dengan tangan Kuuko yang sedikit bergetar efek dari Menangis sebelumnya.

"A-Ano Nii-San, apakah Nii-SAN mengenal KuuKo?" Naruto agak kaget dengan Apa yang ditanyakan oleh Anak kecil yang baru saja dia Temui.

"Ha'i NII-SAN tahu kok Nama mu Kuuko-chan Kan?" ucap Naruto Memastikan

" Bukan Itu, Nii-SAN itu NII-SAN ku lagi kan. selain Menma- Nii?"

Naruto sendiri agak sedikit kaget dengan Gadis kecil yang Yang ternyata Mengetahui tentang statusnya sebagai Kakak Dari Menma Namikaze. Dan dengan pertanyaan Tadi Naruto mengambil sebuah Kesimpulan Bahwa Anak Kecil yang didepan nya ini adalah Adiknya yang satu lagi, maklum lah dia tidak mengetahui karena dia di hutan kematian dalam jangka waktu yang lama, Tahu-Tahunya Dia sudah Punya adik lagi dan itu adalah adik perempuan.

In other side

"TADAIMA"

"Okaeri Menma" ucap Kushina menjawab salam dari sang anak.

"Kaa-chan dimana Kuuko?" Tanya Menma

" coba kamu lihat dihalaman belakang Menma" ada sedikit nada kesedihan disitu, tapi Menma yang pada dasarnya kurang peka dengan sekitar tidak menyadari itu. Menma berlari kehalaman belakang untuk mengajak bermain Imouto-nya Kuuko.

"KUUKO- K-KAU"

TBC

Sedikit curhat aku gak terlalu mahir dalam dan juga fict aku yang pertama itu yang ampe sekarang yang katanya akan aku remake tapi buktinya terbengkalai, aku ada alasan untuk itu, sebenarnya dulu itu Cuma coba-coba doang dan juga aku gak punya laptop itulah kenapa aku gak bisa ngetik dengan benar dan juga wordnya dikit, soalnya susan men. Meskipun Fict ini awalnya wordnya gak nyampe 2k word. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk ningkatin. Untuk yang udah follow fict aku yang satunya GOMENNASAI, kesibukan coy didunia kuliah dan juga banyak buntu ide, tapi untuk fic ini selama masih ada ide aku akan up terus, kedepannya tapi waktunya mungkin random lah, karena ngerjain fict ini sekalian aku latihan mengetik HaHaHaHa (ketawa gak jelas). Itu sekian sedikit curhat dari Autho yang agak Handsome ini untuk kalian.

If you like this Fanfiction, follow and give me follow, or comment dalam bentuk apapun akan diterima untuk keberlanjutan Fict ini kedepannya.

RENZA KUROSAKI OUT


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI, Saya sebagai Author hanya meminjam karakter Animenya di Fanfict ini

 **Summary** : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang mengalami yang namanya pengucilan berlatih selama 2 tahun, dan kini dia kembali dengan kekuatan baru dan juga kisah baru yang menanti petualangannya sebagai Ninja Tanpa chakra

 **PAIR** : Naruto x... (sabar aja Nanti ada kok)

 **Genre :** Adventure, AU,Family,Action DLL.

Rated : M

 **WARNING** : Cerita Gaje, Author Pemula,OOC, OC, Alur Berantakan DLL. Smart!Naruto, Different power!Naruto,Supranatural!, Strong!Naruto, No chakra!Naruto.

 **Note: Author fanfiksi ini masih pemula jadi jangan berharap lebih, Don't Read if you don't like**

 **Chapter 02**

"Kuuko- K-kau" ucap Menma

sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. Menma sangat mengenali siapa Anak yang ada bersama Kuuko sekarang dia yang sudah lama tidak terlihat selama 2 tahun kembali lagi (AN: Bingung mau ngedeskripsiin Lama kepergian Naruto).

"KONOYARO MENJAUHLAH DARI KUUKO!"

Dan setelah itu Menma Menerjang kearah Naruto dengan Tangan Kanan Yang terkepal dan sebentar lagi akan mengenai Wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto Kalem saja dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dia berhasil menghindari serangan pukulan Menma. Tapi menma tidak tinggal diam karena setelah itu dia membentuk handseal untuk Kagebunshin,

POOF POOF..., bunyi Dari jutsu hasil Manifestasi dari Chakra menma dan itu membuat dia memunculkan 2 klon dirinya,

"SERANG" ucap Menma yang Asli mengkomando Bunshinnya untuk Menyerang Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua Bunshinnya. Serangan Taijutsu yang diberikan oleh kedua bunshin memna masih bisa dia lihat kecepatannya. Meskipun menma selalu dilatih oleh kedua orang tuanya tapi jangan remehkan Naruto yang saat ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang dulu. Meskipun ogah-ogahan dengan serangan yang menurutnya tidak berguna yang dilancarkan oleh Menma tapi perlu diketahui bahwa dia juga berlatih Untuk meningkat daya kecepatan penangkapan daya serang.

 **Flashback : ON**

HAH...HAH..HAH.., bunyi dari suara Naruto yang sangat kelelahan setelah Berlari dari burung yang mengejarnya, bukan hanya 1 burung yang mengejarnya tapi ini sekawanan karena dia yang lapar dan dibulan ini buah-buahan yang tumbuh sudah melewati masa berbuahnya dan kini sudah selesai berbuah. Jadi untuk beberapa bulan kedepan dia harus berburu dan kebetulan tadi pagi dia melihat Beberapa telur yang ada di beberapa sarang dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mulai mengambil satu persatu telur yang ada dibeberapa sarang itu, kalau dilihat dengan seksama bahwa kalau ditelusuri kedalam lagi akan ada penampakan dari beberapa puluh sarang dan Naruto merasa dia akan bisa menggunakan telur-telur ini untuk makannya kedepannya. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari para induk burung yang Merasa bahwa ada yang mengganggu telur mereka mulai kesarang dan melihat Naruto yang mengambil satu persatu telur disarang mereka. Dengan insting alamiah dari burung yang akan marah kalau ada yang mengusik sarang mereka atau telur mereka. Dan para burung itu pun mengejar naruto dan mematuk dan menggigit naruto sampai Naruto harus melawan mereka dan berakhir dengan memar dan beberapa luka yang terasa pedih di kulit Naruto ( AN: jangan Meremehkan Burung, apalagi gigitan burung, soalnya aku pernah beberapa kali digigit oleh burung dan itu sakit, ampe berdarah). Wajar saja dia kalah soalnya dia tidak bisa melihat gerakan objek yang bergerak secara cepat. Dan seperti itulah Naruto melakukan Analisis pergerakan mereka (para induk burung) secara diam-diam dan itu selalu menjadi porsi tambahan dari latihan yang dia lakukan dan itu butuh waktu dua minggu untuk mulai terbiasa dan dihari berikutnya dia sudah bisa mengimbangi gerakan para burung dan bisa melihat pergerakan mereka.

 **Flashback: off**

Dan itu membuatnya bisa melihat gerakan Menma, gerakan Menma tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan gerakan burung waktu dulu dia latihan.

TAP...TAP...TAP..., Naruto melangkah mundur sambil terus menangkis serangan dari bunshin Menma dan juga serangan Dari Menma tentunya, Menma sendiri yang memiliki temperamen yang tinggi membuatnya cepat marah.

" RASAKAN INI" teriak Menma sambil Membuat Rasengan dengan bantuan satu bunshin ciptaannya yang dia buat lagi waktu dia mundur. Meskipun belum sempurna bentuk **Rasengan** milik Menma Tapi itu juga bisa memberikan Damage yang lumayan bila mengenai lawan. Naruto yang melihat itu pun tidak tinggal diam, kali ini dia akan menggunakan salah satu tekhnik yang dilatih olehnya dan itu juga adalah salah hasil latihan dengan burung.

" **Soyokaze Step"** gumam Naruto dan tiba muncul angin hijau di sekeliling Naruto dan naruto melesat secepat angin dan ketika tinggal 30 cm dari Menma dia menggunakan kaki kiri sebagai tolakan dan memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat kedepan dan diakhiri dengan langkah kaki kanan. Dan setelah itu efek yang dihasilkan adalah angin putih yang berhembus kencang di lintasan tekhnik Naruto (An: Efek soyokaze step milik Tenma Matsukaze, tapi ditambahin sedikit efek) dan itu membuat Menma Terpental begitu pula para bunshin Menma yang langsung Menghilang dengan Bunyi POFF yang agak nyaring. Naruto membalikkan punggungnya dan langsung tersenyum mengejek kearah Menma.

"Oi...Oi.. apa hanya segini kemampuan Dari Anak yondaime tersayang" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyuman mengejek yang sangat kentara diwajahnya.

"TEMEE..." Menma bangun secepatnya dan menyerang Naruto secara bertubi-tubi dengan pukulan tangan kosong yang tentu saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Merasa kegiatan meladeni Menma mulai terasa bosan Naruto langsung memfokuskan semua Energi yang dia punya dikaki dan menendang Menma dengan setengah kekuatannya. Dan yang terjadi adalah Menma Terpental dengan punggung yang Menabrak Tembok dan membuat dirinya yang secara fisik lebih kecil dari Naruto merasakan Kesakitan yang teramat sangat dan itu membuatnya memuntahkan sedikit Darah dan tembok yang menjadi tempat Tabrakan Punggung menma menjadi Agak Retak dan itu menandakan setengah kekuatan yang difokuskan Naruto di kakinya meskipun hanya setengah tapi itu memberikan efek yang lumayan besar.

In other side

Kushina yang mendengar bunyi Benturan yang agak besar di halaman belakang merasa khawatir dan segera bergegas ke halaman belakang dan ketika membuka pintu halaman belakang. Kushina dikejutkan dengan Mema yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah Dari mulutnya dan juga retak didinding yang agak besar dan juga ketika dia menggulirkan Matanya kesekeliling dia Melihat anak perempuannya Kuuko sedang menghadap kearah Naruto dengan Pandangan yang menggambarkan ketakutan akan sesuatu dan Kushina tidak tahu apa itu dan ketika dia melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum mengejek kearah Menma. Disitu Kushina mengambil kesimpulan Bahwa Yang terjadi kepada Menma dan Kuuko itu semua dilakukan oleh Naruto. Itu sudah dibuktikan semuanya oleh bekas pertarungan yang ada disitu seperti rumput Halaman yang terbelah seperti dilewati sesuatu dan Berakhir di diposisi Naruto. Ibu Mana yang hatinya tidak sakit melihat kondisi anak-anak yang sekarang terutama kepada Kuuko dan Menma dan itu membuat Hati kushina sebagai ibu menjadi gelap dan membuatnya mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu warisan klan Uzumaki yang hanya diwarisi oleh keturunan asli Uzumaki itu sendiri yaitu **Kongo Fūsa** (chakra Chained/Rantai Chakra). Dan itu disertai dengan Hawa membunuh yang lumayan mengerikan. Naruto yang merasakan Hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Ibunya membuat dia agak gemetar ketakutan dan juga wajahnya dibanjiri dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Dan juga seperti badannya yang seperti tidak bisa digerakkan dan lemas. Tapi Naruto tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri dan ketika mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sang ibu. Mata Naruto melebar ketika Lima buah Rantai Chakra menargetkan dirinya. Dan Naruto sendiri merasakan bahaya yang mengancam nyawa-nya memaksa otak dan seluruh tubuhnya untuk berpacu untuk mengaktifkan " **Soyokaze Step"** sekali lagi.

" **SOYOKAZE STEP"** Teriak Naruto untuk mengaktifkan tekhnik sekali lagi dan itu berhasil dimana angin yang berwarna kehijauan membuat Naruto bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan itu dimata Kushina seperti melihat Naruto seperti berteleport dari tempat dia mengarahkan Kongo Fuusanya Tadi dan setelah itu angin berarna putih yang ganas muncul dan mementalkan jutsu Kongo Fuusa milik Kushina seperti kejadian Menma. Dan itu membuat Kushina menjadi lebih Marah sekarang dan kushina yang saat ini sudah kembali melihat Naruto. Secara otomatis Rantai-Rantai milik kushina mengarah kesana dan itu otomatis mengarah ke arah Naruto dan ...

JLEEB...JLEEB...JLEEB...JLEEB...JLEEB.. lima buah Rantai dari hasil Jutsu **kōngo Fūsa** milik kushina dengan Telak Mengenai Bahu Tangan dan juga punggung Naruto dan juga itu membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan

 **Naruto Pov**

"Sialan efek penggunaan tekhnik **Soyokaze Step** Masih terlalu berat Untuk Tubuhku sepertinya aku harus banyak berlatih lagi" gumam Naruto dan Tanpa Menyadari bahwa Lima Rantai chakra telah mengarah kearahnya. Dan rantai-rantai itu berhasil menusuk bagian tubuh Naruto.

"ARRGGHHH" teriak Naruto kesakitan dan itu sangat sakit.

"sial meskipun aku sudah sangat banyak berlatih tapi masih saja seperti ini" gumam Naruto meneteskan air mata menyadari bahwa dia masih sangat lemah dan itu sangat terlihat sangat jelas hari ini dimana dengan hanya mengeluarkan tekhnik kecil seperti **Soyokaze step** tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan.

 **End of Naruto Pov**

Dan setelah itu Tubuh kecil Naruto jatuh dan kehilangan Banyak darah dan darah itu masih saja bercucuran. Kushina yang sudah sadar dari Amarahnya melihat kondisi Naruto yang disebabkan olehnya menjadi menangis dengan sangat kencang dan tiba-tiba tubuh Kushina pingsan Karena tidak kuat lagi melihat apa yang telah dia perbuat kepada anak Sulungnya. Kuuko yang melihat Adegan dimana sang kakak ditusuk oleh ibunya. Menjadi syok dan dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya tubuhnya gemetaran dan mata yang terbuka lebar dan Kuuko pun berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Menma jangan ditanya dia juga sekarang sudah pingsan dan hari ini adalah hari yang sangat memilukan untuk Keluarga Namikaze.

In Hokage Office

Minato Namikaze seorang pria yang berumur 30 tahunan dan juga menyandang gelar sebagai Yondaime Hokage. sedang berkutat dengan Musuh alami dari setiap Kage, apalagi kalau bukan dokumen yang menggunung. Minato sebenarnya ingin bersantai sedikit dengan keluarga kecilnya dirumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Istri dan Anak-Anaknya, tapi dia tidak boleh serta-Merta meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kage di Konoha. Sejak Tadi dia (Minato) sedang mengerjakan Dokumen-Dokumen yang berada di atas meja Hokage dibantu dengan Sandaime Hokage.

"Minato..ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Kepadamu?"

"ha'i kenapa Hiruzen-sensei" tanya Minato Balik

"Aku baru sadar kalau sudah lama tidak melihat Naruto, apakah kau tahu dia Kemana?"

Minato agak tersentak dengan pertanyaan dari sandaime dia juga tidak tahu dimana Naruto sekarang dan juga untuk beberapa dia juga tidak mau kalau Naruto Ada dalam Keluarganya. Naruto Anak Aib yang akan membuat Nama keluarga Namikaze Menjadi buruk dan mencontreng citra Uzumaki yang berlimpahkan dengan Chakra yang besar.

Flashback: on

 _Ketika itu ada sebuah pesta yang diadakan untuk Merayakan ulang tahun Menma yang ketiga tahun dan pada perayaan itu banyak tamu dari clan besar seperti Hyuuga Dan juga Uchiha yang memliki doujutsu yang hebat di Konoha dan ketika acara perayaan sedang berlangsung. Naruto juga ditempat lain yang memang akan turun untuk merayakan ulang tahun adiknya. tanpa sengaja ditatap oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, sekalu kepala Klan dari klan Hyuga dengan Byakugan yang masih aktif setelah memeriksa chakra dari Menma yang lumayan banyak dan berlimpah yang tak mengherankan kalau Menma yang secara Tidak langsung adalah keturunan dari Uzumaki. Tapi yang mengherankan Adalah bahwa Naruto tidak Memiliki itu dalam dirinya._

" _Fugaku-san, coba kau periksa chakra dalam Diri Naruto Menggunakan Sharingan-mu"_

" _Ada apa dengan Naruto kenapa kau menyuruhku memeriksanya"_

" _coba lihat saja sendiri Fugaku-san" ucap Hiashi dengan Tampang serius seperti orang Homo sambil mendekatkan Mukanya di depan Uchiha Fugaku._

" _woy menjauh dari wajahku dasar MAHO, Aku masi Normal dan juga Masih sayang Istri"  
Hiashi yang sudah bertingkah ooc hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata_

" _cepatlah periksa saja dengan_ __ **Sharingan** _-mu"_

 _Setelah itu Fugaku mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya dan mengobservasi Tubuh Naruto daan sama seperti Hiashi Fugaku juga terkejut dengan itu. Tapi ketika melihat Kearah Menma yang sekarang sedang Menikmati Kue ulang Tahunnya bersama Anak Bungsunya Sasuke. Dan didalam tubuh Sasuke Dan Juga Menma Ada aliran Chakranya dan Tanketsu-nya juga Normal. Tapi Naruto yang seharusnya juga keturunan Uzumaki tapi tak punya chakra. Ini harus secepatnya dia (Fugaku) dan juga Hiashi memberitahukan Hal ini kepada Minato. Dan juga setelah Itu Mereka berdua (Hiashi dan Fugaku) memberitahukan kepada Minato dan Minato syok berat dengan Fakta Tentang Anak sulungnya, Naruto Namikze Atau sekarang dia Harus menghilangkan Nama Namikaze karena dia sudah mencoreng Nama Keluarga Namikaze. Dan dari sinilah awal dari semua hal yang dialami Naruto Menjadi menyedihkan dan juga kesepian. Jadi dia membuat Rencana berlatih dihutan Kematian Untuk membuktikan Bahwa orang Tuanya salah tentang dirinya._

Flashback: Off

Mengingat Tentang Naruto membuat Kepalanya Pusing, Dan Juga untuk pertanyaan dari Sandaime.

"Aku juga tidak Tahu dimana Anak itu sekarang"  
"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Minato, Naruto Itu Anak mu dan juga kenapa kau tidak Tahu" Tanya Sandaime sedikit Sarkas (AN:Padahal Author sendiri gak Tahu apa itu sarkas malas searching di google)

"dia itu Aib Hiruzen-Sensei, kenapa juga dia harus dicari" minato menjawab dengan suara yang Naik satu oktaf.

"kau harus menyadari sesuatu bahwa meskipun dia Aib tapi dia adalah Darah daging-mu dengan kushina" ucap Sandaime Hiruzen, dengan bijak diumur Tuanya.

"Ha'i..Ha'i Hiruzen Sensei dan juga Icha-icha Paradisenya" ucap Minato ngawur sambil memutarkan Bola Matanya Malas. Namun ketika dia (Minato) sedang asyik-asyik mengingat tentang Istri dan Anak-Anaknya terutama Ketika dia mengingat wajah Kecil Naruto dia merasakan perasaan cemas yang teramat sangat dan dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk menemui Istri dan Anak-Anaknya.

"Hiruzen-Sensei bisakah sensei menggantikanku untuk menangani berkas-berkas ini aku sedang ada keperluan yang mendadak" ucap Minato dengan wajah yang mengisyratkan Kekakhwatiran yang tinggi. Sandaime yang melihat wajah khawatir Minato yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Minato sendiri menjadi kasihan jadi dia mengijinkan Minato untuk pulang lebih awal. Minato sendiri yang sudah sangat khawatir langsung menggunakan Hiraishin Untuk segera sampai kerumahnya.

"Hiraishin" dan setelah mengucapkan Nama Jutsu Andalannya Minato menghilang disertai Kilat kuning.

Blitzzz... dan di sinilah Minato sekarang, di kediaman Namikaze. Minato berjalan memasuki Rumahnya

"Tadaima" Minato mengucapkan salam sebelum masuk rumah dan agak terburu-buru. Heran padahal biasanya kalau jam segini, Istrinya Kushina biasanya ada di dapur dan menjawab salamnya kalau dia tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dan harus kembali kerumah. Tapi ini suasana rumahnya sepi sekali dan juga tidak ada aktifitas dirumah ini. Dan setelah itu Minato Naik kelantai 2 dan menuju kekamar nya dan istrinya.

Dan apa yang dia lihat didalam kamarnya adalah Kushina tidak ada, turun ke lantai satu dan mencari didalam rumah pun tidak ada dan Firasat minato semakin tidak enak, itu juga diperparah dengan tidak adanya sang bungsu yang biasanya bersama sang ibu didapur atau tidak dia akan diruang tengah dan bermain disitu tapi tidak ada. Dan minato mengingat sesuatu, dia belum mencari disekeliling rumah kediaman Namikaze.

Minato pun mulai mencari dimulai dari halaman depan dan terus kearah samping kanan dan terus berjalan dengan cepat. Dan ketika dia hampir sampai dihalaman belakang dia melihat surai kunign yang agak asing di matanya tengah terbaring tengkurap mengahdap ketanah disertai dengan bekas tusukan di area tangan kiri, bahu kiri, dan juga punggung nya dan berjumlah lima tusukan dan bekas darah dari tubuh anak yang terbaring dengan kehilangan darah itu mengarah ke Kushina dan juga tak jauh dari situ tampak Minato melihat Anak bungsunya Kuuko dalam keadaan menangis dan juga keadaan yang menyedihkan. Dan ketika Minato hendak mengangkat tubuh istrinya dia melihat tubuh Menma yang bersandar di dinding dengan bekas darah di bibirnya. Minato yang Panik langsung dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh istrinya dengan gaya Bridal style. dan dengan segera melakukan Hiraishin kerumah sakit. Ketika Minato telah pergi, Naruto yang bergelimangan dengan darahnya sendiri tersadar dan dengan Mata yang agak berat plus berkunang-kunang, dia (Naruto) berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil memegang bahu kirinya dan juga lengan kirinya yang berdarah. Dan mulai melangkah tertati-tati kedalam kediaman Namikaze, dan saat itu juga Cahaya hitam membungkus Tubuh Naruto yang terluka dan menyembuhkan luka Luar-nya saja. Naruto yang merasa kalau darah yang mengalir dari luka-lukanya berhenti, merasa Heran,.dari mana Cahaya Hitam tadi, tapi luka yang tadi masih terasa sakitnya karena jadi Naruto memutuskan Untuk Mengambil boukennya. Dan akan keluar dari Kediaman Namikaze, tapi sebelum itu dia perlu pakaian dulu untuk keluar. Pakaian yang dia beli dulu semuanya ukurannya kebesaran dan juga tak sesuai dengan Ukuran Badannya waktu itu. Dulu dia ditanya kenapa membeli baju yang ukurannya kebesaran Naruto Hanya menunjukkan senyum Lima jarinya dan mengatakan dia suka dengan Pakaian yang kebesaran untuknya.

Hari ini juga tujuan Naruto pulang sebenarnya mau mengambil Baju-Bajunya yang ketinggalan dirumah Namikaze dan juga sekalian dia Mau pergi Dari tempat itu (kediaman Namikaze) tapi apa boleh buat kejadian hari ini membuat dia tidak mau Lagi berhubungan dengan Kelaurganya. Dia bertekad untuk menjauh saja dan tak mau berhubungan dengan Mereka lagi, dan lagi pula dia juga sudah sejak lama sudah tidak diperhatikan seperti dia Hanya Anak pungut yang tidak sengaja dirawat Oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tak mau mengambil pusing dengan itu Naruto Langsung bergegas Kekamarnya dan Mengambil Boukennya dan Beberapa Baju beserta sebuah Ransel, kalau Dia (Naruto) memiliki chakra dia pasti sudah mempelajari fuin untuk menyimpan barang tapi apa boleh buat dia juga tak punya chakra. Yah Naruto sebenarnya sudah sejak lama tahu tentang dirinya yang Tak punya chakra berkat dia menguping Dari pembicaraann orang dewasa yang melibatkan dirinya. Dan sejak itu dia Tahu bahwa Hidupnya sudah tidak akan sama lagi. Karena sekarang yang akan lebih dipentingkan Adalah Menma bukan dirinya.

Dilain sisi Minato yang telah Mengantarkan Kushina Kerumah Sakit bergegas kembali untuk mengambil Menma yang sedang terluka dan juga sekalian membawa Kuuko bersama Menma untuk dirawat karena setelah menangis Kuuko tidak sadarkan diri, dan Minato Membopong Menma dan Kuuko kerumah sakit. Tapi adalah salah satu hal yang dia herankan, bahwa anak berambut kuning yang dia lihat ketika menemukan Kushina Pingsan sudah tidak ada disitu (Halaman Belakang). Tapi kalau menurut jejak darah yang dia lihat sebelum mengantarkan kedua anaknya, Nampaknya anak tadi masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan Minato juga tidak Ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Beralih ke Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengepak pakaiannya kedalam sebuah Ransel Kumuh Yang dia punya, sekarang dia akan pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi kerumah ini. Dan setelah itu Naruto berjalan tertati-tatih dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya beserta Kain putih yang membungkus Boukennya. Keluar dan menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze, Naruto pergi tanpa pamit dan berjalan tak tentu arah kemana dia akan pergi.

Dan disinilah Naruto didepan Kantor Hokage, tujuannya hanya satu bila dia sudah ada disini apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemui sandaime Hokage, karena ketika tidak ada yang memberikannya kasih sayang, sandaime datang sebagai Orang tua yang menjadi sandaran bagi dirinya untuk tetap berada di Konoha dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

Tap...Tap...Tap... Bunyi langkah suara kaki Naruto yang bergema di koridor yang menuju Ruangan Hokage dan ketika dia sudah sampai didepan Ruang hokage Naruto langsung Membuka Pintu dan langsung mendapati Sandaime sedang Mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang isinya sendiri dia tidak tahu.

"Ohh...Naruto kah..?!" Sandaime yang sedang Mengerjakan Tugas nya langsung menghentikan sejenak kegiatan yang sedang dia (Sandaime) Lakukan. Meskipun penampilan Naruto agak berubah tapi dia masih mengenali siapa pemilik surai kuning itu.

"Osu... Jiji, Apa kabar Jiji" benar dugaan sandaime ternyata dia memang Naruto karena tidak ada yang memanggilnya Jiji selain Konohamru dan Naruto.

"kabar Baik Naruto, Ada perlu apa sampai harus ke kantor hokage hmm?" Tanya Sandaime

"Aku ingin Jiji Membantuku, dengan Memberikanku tempat tinggal"

"Memangnya ada Masalah dirumah Naruto"  
"Ada... dan Hey pasti Jiji Susah mengetahui apa itu" protes Naruto dengan mengembungkan Pipinya kesal.

Sekali lagi hiruzen melihat Naruto, dia melihat ada sedikit perubahan tubuh Naruto dan dia baru menyadari itu.

"Ohh.. Sejak kapan kau ganti Gaya Rambut?!" Tanya Sandaime disertai perintah.

"sejak Mulai berlatih jiji"  
"naruto..."  
"Apa Jiji"

"Untuk masalah Tempat Tinggal, Nanti Naruto tidak usah khawatir Nanti Jiji Bantu sebisa Jiji"  
"Arigato Jiji" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sandaime. Sandaime sendiri yang mengerti masalah Naruto hanya membalas pelukan Naruto dengan Mengelus kepala Naruto.

TBC

 **FYUHH akhirnya chapter 2**

Renza Mau mengasih sedikit Pemberitahuan bahwa untuk kemungkinan Minggu depan Gak akan update dulu , ada Uts Renza, jadi kemungkinan untuk Chahpter 3 Nanti di hari minggu akan di up, kalau bisa. Soalnya gak mau mengecewakan yang menantikan fic ini. Eitts jangan lupa reviews FAV, dan follownya.

Sekian Dari Renza Kurosaki.

BYE-BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI, Saya sebagai Author hanya meminjam karakter Animenya di Fanfict ini

 **Summary** : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang dikucilkan, dia berlatih selama 2 tahun, kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah kekuatan baru, serta sebuah petualangan yang telah menunggunya, ini adalah dari ninja tanpa chakra.

 **PAIR** : Naruto x... (sabar aja Nanti ada kok)

 **Genre :** Adventure, AU,Family,Action DLL.

Rated : M

 **WARNING** : Cerita Gaje, Author Pemula,OOC, OC, Alur Berantakan DLL. Smart!Naruto, Different power!Naruto,Supranatural!, Strong!Naruto, No chakra!Naruto.

 **Note: Author fanfiksi ini masih pemula jadi jangan berharap lebih, Don't Read if you don't like**

 **Chapter 3**

Pagi hari didesa Konoha Gakure Setelah Naruto sang tokoh utama bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menguap dan berjalan keluar dari kediaman Sarutobi untuk Menghirup udara segar dan juga sekalian dengan Pemanasan yang akan dia Lakukan. Kenapa Naruto ada di kediaman Sarutobi itu karena...

 **Yesterday At Hokage Office**

 _Naruto yang masih memeluk Sandaime Akhirnya Melepaskan dirinya._

" _Jadi Jiji kapan aku bisa punya tempat tinggal sendiri?" tanya Naruto_

" _Mungkin Tunggulah Beberapa Hari Naruto"_

" _T-Tapi Jiji Bagaimana dengan Besok Aku Harus tinggal dimana?"_

 _Sandaime yang seakan sudah Tahu Bahwa Naruto Akan Menanyakan Hal itu. Hanya tersenyum lembut dan menjawab..._

" _Tenang Naruto kau Sudah Kuanggap cucu-ku sendiri, dan juga penampilan mu sekarang sudah sedikit berubah aku yakin kalau penduduk desa Tidak akan semudah itu mengenali mu. Dan juga kau boleh Menginap di kediaman Sarutobi sampai Jiji-mu ini menemukan Apartemen sederhana untuk-mu" kata sandaime sambil menawarkan Naruto untuk tinggal di kediaman Sarutobi_

" _apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal disana Jiji?" tanya Naruto Memastikan_

" _Iya tidak apa-apa dan juga setelah Ini kau bisa langsung ke kediaman Sarutobi"_

" _Arigato Jiji... Daisuki"_

" _iya Jiji juga sayang Naruto"_

 _Dan sandaime merasakan dia sedang doki-doki v:_

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

Begitulah ceritanya Aku sekarang ada di kediaman Sarutobi dan disini dia bisa bertemu dengan Konohamru, anak kecil yang Nakal yang sering menggangu-ku sejak aku tiba di kediaman Sarutobi kemarin dan ada juga Paman yang suka sekali dengan Merokok kalau tidak salah Namanya Asumi,Akuma.. Oh Aku baru Ingat sekarang ,dia Asuma Sarutobi paman Brewokan yang suka merokok itu, meskipun Mukanya agak Garang tapi dia sebenarnya Baik dan juga ada Biwako Obaa-chan dia sangat baik dan tentu saja dia adalah istri dari Hiruzen Jiji.  
"Ahh~~ Hari yang indah untuk mulai berlatih lagi tapi IT-Tetete Luka yang kemarin masih terasa sekali sakitnya"

Aku meringis memegang Bekas luka yang kemarin. Tapi yang paling aku herankan adalah bahwa luka-ku bisa sembuh dalam beberapa menit. setelah beberapa bagian Tubuhku Tertusuk Rantai Chakra. 'Apakah aku memiliki kekuatan selain chakra' bathinku sedikit menghayal.

"Tapi Mana Mungkin aku punya kekuatan, ada-ada saja kamu Naruto Uzumaki" Aku tertawa sambil mulai melakukan beberapa perenggangan. Setelah kulihat Baik-baik ternyata halaman Kediaman Sarutobi ternyata luas juga.

"Mungkin aku aku harus meminta izin ke Baa-chan dulu" gumamku.

Masalahnya aku hanya Menumpang tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari dan juga ini bukan rumahku chikuso!

NORMAL POV

Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lagi dan mencari sang Baa-chan Biwako Sarutobi. Mengelilingi kediaman Sarutobi Membuatnya sedikit bosan dimanakah Baa-chan nya di jam sepagi ini. Dan dengan langkah bosan sambil mengupil Naruto berjalan kearah dapur keluarga Sarutobi dan dia akhirnya menemukan Sang Baa-chan disini

"Baa-chan~~~" ucap Naruto sedikit Manja kepada sang Baa-chan

"Ohh... Naruto-kun Kah..., Ada apa mencari Baa-chan sepagi ini?"  
"Ano~~~ Baa-chan Bolehkah Naruto Latihan di Halaman Belakang?"

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun kau boleh Latihan di halama belakang anggap ini rumah mu sendiri" ucap Biwako sambil tersenyum kepada anak Minato dan kushina yang sudah dia anggap cucu sendiri

"Arigato Baa~chan"

"Tapi sebelum itu Sarapan dulu, ini sebentar lagi Sarapannya sudah siap"

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baa-channya tentu saja senang. apa yang membuat mu semangat saat latihan adalah perut sudah terisi sedikit untuk kepentingan latihan

"Ha'i Baa-chan" Naruto mengangguk dan Mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke Meja makan yang tidak jauh dari Dapur. Disana dia melihat ada jiji-nya, ada Konohamaru dan juga Paman Asuma mereka semua menantikan Menu sarapan yang akan dihidangkan oleh sang chef keluarga Sarutobi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Biwako Sarutobi Baa-chan nya.

Dan setelah itu Naruto mulai duduk bersama keluarga sarutobi dan ini yang diinginkan dari dulu. sejak dia mulai tidak diperhatikan lagi oleh keluarganya sendiri yaitu makan bersama dengan disertai Canda tawa dan penuh kehangantan. Hati Naruto menghangat karena hal ini.

"Oh iya Jiji pagi ini Naruto Mau latihan di halaman belakang"  
"Ohh bagus itu Naruto kamu sebagai penerus Generasi Muda harus sering-sering latihan-

kata Hiruzen ada jeda sedikit karena Hiruzen sedang Meminum Airnya

"Kau bisa mengajak Asuma untuk melatih mu, dan Asuma tolong Latih Naruto!" ucap Hiruzen dengan Sedikit ada nada perintah disana.

Dan Asuma sendiri yang paham langsung menjawab...  
"Ha'i- Ha'i wakatta dan Naruto kamu Nanti ikut paman kebelakang untuk latihan, paman ingin melihat seberapa hebat kemampua- mu sekarang"  
" Ha'i paman Asuma"

Normal Pov

"Bagus... karena perutmu sudah, terisi ayo kehalaman belakang sekarang"  
"dan untuk Konohamaru jangan lupa jadwal latihan mu dengan Paman Ebisu yah" tambah Asuma.  
" Ha'i'... Ha'i aku Tahu Nanti siang kan dengan Paman Megane" ucap konohamaru lesu

Setelah selesai sarapan Asuma dan Naruto pun mlangkah kehalaman belakang untuk berlatih dan hanya keheningan Yang Terjadi

"Oke Naruto kita sudah Sampai dihalaman Belakang"  
"Apakah kita langsung mulai Latihan Paman?"

"Tidak, kita akan pemanasan dulu, untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh agar tidak cedera ketika sedang latihan, Jangan Meremehkan Pemanasan karena pemanasan itu penting!"

"Ha'i paman, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama?"

"Pertama kau melakukan perenggangan dulu, lakukan seperti ini"

sambil Sarutobi Asuma memeragakan beberapa gerakan untuk perenggangan dan di ikuti oleh Naruto  
"Kedua Lari keliling Halaman belakang ini sebanyak 20 kali" Naruto yang mendengarkan Aba-Aba dari paman Asuma, langsung mulai berlari 20 kali putaran.

"selanjutnya Push up 50 kali, dan juga shit up 50 kali. Mengerti!"

Naruto hanya menurut saja dengan Apa yang dikatakan oleh paman Asuma Karena dulu dia sering Pemanasan seperti ini jadi Naruto bias dengan cepat menyelasaikan Latihannya.

"Ohh~~ tidak buruk juga untuk anak seumuran mu Naruto"

Naruto hanya bernapas tersengal-sengal setelah menyelesaikan pemanasannya.

" selanjutnya kita berlatih simulasi pertarungan, kita mulai dengan Tangan Kosong"

Naruto langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda Normal untuk bertarung dengan 2 tengan terkepal di depan Dada.

"Hajime" Paman Asuma membuka aba-aba. Di mulai dengan Naruto yang langsung berlari kearah asuma dengan Tinju tangan kanan didepan. Dan ditangkis dengan Mudah oleh Asuma, tanpa banyak waktu Naruto langsung menendang Asuma dengan kaki kanan-nya dan juga ditangkis dengan mudah oleh asuma dengan Menahan Tendangan Naruto dengan Tangan Kanan yang kosong.

Jual beli pukulan dan tendangan pun terus berlanjut dimana naruto yang masih Kurang pengalaman dalam bertarung harus terkena beberapa Bogeman Mentah Dari Asuma. Asuma sendiri bangga dengan Naruto karena dengan usia se dini ini, naruto bisa agak sedikit mengimbanginya dengan Tendangan dan pukulan yang masih terbilang asal.

"oke Naruto cukup untuk Hand Combat nya" Asuma mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk menurunkan Kuda-kudanya

"Paman Asuma bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita adu senjata, aku dengan Bouken ku dan paman dengan kunai paman bagaimana?" usul Naruto menawarkan Latihan Untuk selanjutnya, dia juga ingin memperlihatkan Hasil latihan Berpedang-nya selama ini.

"Ohh tentu saja boleh Naruto, paman sedikit penasaran dengan kemampuan mu. Jujur saja paman tidak menyangka Naruto bisa Hand combat dengan mudah" naruto yang dipuji seperti itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya

"Tapi Paman Bolehkah aku mengambil Bokken ku dulu?"

"Tentu saja ambillah, paman akan menunggu mu disini"  
Naruto langsung berlari ke kediaman Sarutobi lebih tepatnya di kamar Tamu nya. Ketika sudah sampai di dalam langsung saja Naruto Mengambil Bouken kesayangannya.

"Akhirnya kita ketemu akan berlatih bersama lagi sobat" naruto langsung mengangkat Bouken nya yang di tutupi oleh kain putih. Setelah itu dia langsung bergegas untuk kembali ke halaman belakang, tidak enak soalnya membuat seseorang Menunggu lama. Apalagi kalau itu terkait dengan latihan...

"Maaf Menunggu lama Paman" Naruto langsung tersenyum kearah Asuma dan langsung membuka bungkus dari bokken-nya. Asuma sendiri hanya memperhatikan bagaimana bentuk dan rupa dari Bouken Milik Naruto.

"Bokken yang lumayan bagus Naruto, tapi kenapa Berwarna Hitam?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu paman, waktu itu aku menemukan Bouken ini memang warnanya sudah hitam"

"Ohh... kalau seperti itu paman sudah tidak sabar untuk melawanmu Naruto" setelah mengucapkan itu Asuma langsung mengeluarkan Kunai khususnya.

"Tapi sebelum kita mulai paman, aku ada satu permintaan!" Naruto menjeda sedikit...

"Permintaan apa itu?"  
"Aku ingin paman agar tidak menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan paman"

"Hooh jadi kamu ingin All out yah... boleh juga kalau begitu... Hajime"

Naruto yang menggunakan bouken langsung Menyerang asuma dengan Tebasan Horizontal, dan tangkis oleh Asuma dengan kunai nya. Kini giliran Asuma untuk menyerang Naruto, Asuma Langsung Menggunakan Kaki kanan-nya untuk menendang Naruto tapi masih bisa ditangkis oleh Naruto dengan Memposisikan Bouken nya secara Vertikal dengan sudut kemiringan 15 Derajat Kekiri dan usahanya membuahkan Hasil tapi sekarang tangan Naruto kesakitan karena menahan serangan Asuma.

"Sasuga...Jounin Konoha, tendangannya sakitnya bukan main" Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya. Tapi setelah itu Naruto harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan-nya karena sekarang Asuma yang balik menyerangnya.

SLASH...SLASH...SLASH...SLASH...

Tebasan Asuma yang berjumlah belasan berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto dengan Bokkennya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang dewasa. Naruto Yang merasa sedikit disudutkan,langsung tanpa aba-aba akan menggunakan salah satu Tekhniknya untuk melawan Asuma. Kilatan dimata Naruto semakin jelas tanda bahwa dia Mulai serius.

Asuma sendiri yang melihat Raut wajah serius dari Naruto juga akan mulai menunjukkan sedikit keseriusannya disni.

'Ayo tunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik lag, NARUTO...' bathin Asuma

Langsung mengalirkan Chakra anginnya ke dalam Kunai khususnya. Dan langsung melesat kearah naruto. Naruto yang sudah siap langsung Maju menerjang dengan Bokken ditangan Kanan-nya.

' **SOYOKAZE STEP'** Naruto berteriak dalam bathin sambil disekitar tubuhnya mengeluarkan Angin hijau yang lembut tapi diikuti dengan Angin berwarna putih yang Ganas. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Bouken Naruto sekarang memancarkan Aura Gelap. Dan Muncu Tato Stigma dibelakang Punggung Naruto dan Dada kirinya (Simbol Tatonya bayangin aja, Tato guild Fairy Tail tapi ini berwarna hitam dan emas, Emas di Dada kiri, dan dipunggungnya berwarna Hitam) Asuma langsung menambah kecepatan berlarinya meski dia melihat ada Angin hijau yang mengelilingi Naruto. Ketika jarak antara Asuma dan Naruto mulai dekat Asuma langsung menebas Secara melintang dan Naruto sendiri yang tidak Mau Terkena tebasan itu langsung melangkahkan Kaki kirinya kedepan dan langsung memutar Badannya 360 derajat. Dan langsung Naruto langsung Menebas Dengan Boukennya kearah pinggang kanan Asuma dan dengan telak mengenai Asuma. Asuma yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung terhempas dengan angin Ganas dari tekhnik Naruto. Dan dia juga merasa menjadi Lesu seperti Chakra nya terhisap Oleh sesuatu padahal biasanya dia kalau menjalankan Misi pasti bisa bertarung Selama berjam-jam.

"Apakah Sudah Menyerah Paman?" Tanya Naruto

"Oi...Oi kau Terlalu meremehkan ku Naruto" kata Asuma. 'tapi dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan seperti tadi' bathin Asuma, dan sekarang dia mengakui bahwa dia sudah terpojok oleh Naruto. Asuma langsung merangkai Segel tangan dengan cepat dan Memfokuskan Chakranya kebagian Dada dan terlihat seperti mengembung.

"Rasakan ini Naruto, **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU** " Asuma meneriakkan Nama Jutsunya Dan bola api yang besar mengarah ke Arah Naruto.

Dilain sisi sedari tadi sebenarnya Sandaime memperhatikan Latihan dari anaknya Asuma dan cucu nya Naruto. Dia akui Naruto mengejutkannnya dengan Kemampuan Bertarung tangan Kosong yang mumpuni untuk anak seusia Naruto tapi Naruto sendiri masih kalah dibandingkan Asuma yang dipangkatkan sebagai Jounin yang sudah mengemban Banyak Misi dan tentu saja itu juga berpengaruh dengan pengalaman bertarung asuma. Sedangkan Naruto gerakan yang gesit dan juga juga pukulan yang terarah, itu sangat menakjubkan

Dan juga sekarang Adu kemampuan Dengan senjata, Naruto dengan Boukennya dan asuma dengan Kunai khususnya. Waktu ketika Naruto mengeluarkan Tekhniknya tentu saja hiruzen terkejut. Mengeluarkan elemen angin yang membantu pergerakan dan disertai dengan serangan angin yang ganas setelah itu. WOW...tentu saja setelah ini dia akan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan ke Naruto. Dan sekarang Hiruzen membolakan matanya.

'Oi..Oi Asuma, apakah tidak berlebihan menyerang Naruto dengan Jutsu Ninja' bathin hiruzen khawatir meskipun Naruto mengeluarkan tekhnik yang aneh seperti tadi pastinya naruto tidak akan bisa menghindar dengan serangan itu, secara logika api kalah dengan angin.

Naruto tentu saja sedang ketakutan sekarang dimana sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan bola api yang lumayan besar yang menargetkan kearahnya. Menghindar dengan Soyokaze Step pun percuma karena kalau dia menggunakan itu otomatis dia akan terbakar dan Naruto tidak Mau itu. Terpaksa Naruto pasrah dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan Mukanya. Tapi tiba-tiba waktu berhenti...

Naruto yang merasakan Bola api yang mengarah kearahnya tak kunjung mengenai nya langsung membuka Matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah semua berwarna Abu-Abu

"Heh... jutsu seperti itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan seorang pemegang Divine Instrumen, Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Dan Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah serba hitam sampai tidak memperlihatkan mukanya (Jubah Organisasi Thirteen di Kingdom Heart series) . Dan orang itu melayang... iya melayang. Tentu saja Naruto kaget dengan Orang itu dan darimana orang yang ada dibelakangnya itu mengetahui Namanya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut wahai pemegang selanjutnya dari Divine Intsrument"

"HAH... Divine Instrument, apa maksudmu?"

"itu yang ada ditangan kananmu, adalah Divine Instrument, dan perlu kau ketahui Naruto-kun Divine Instrument bukanlah sembarangan senjata, Senjata yang ada ditangan mu sekarang adalah Manivestasi dari Gigas Cedar (Pohon besar yang ditebang Eugeo di SAO S3 Allicization). Dan Gigas Cedar sendiri adalah pohon yang memakan Energi Kegelapan dan cahaya dari Sebuah dunia. Pemegang pertama Divine Instrument adalah orang yang berhasil menebang Gigas cedar" ucap sosok berjubah itu panjang lebar.

"Whoa... aku tidak tahu kalau Bokken ku adalah sebuah senjata, aku kira Ini hanyalah sebuah pedang kayu biasa waktu aku menemukannya di hutan" Naruto terkejut dengan Fakta bahwa Bokken nya sekarang adalah sebuah senjata.

"tapi Energi dari Gigas cedar bisa bersifat positif dan juga Negatif, contohnya saja ketika kau terluka oleh Rantai yang dikeluarkan Ibu mu, kau bisa sembuh. Itu semua karena Efek positif dari Gigas Cedar untuk sang pemegang"

"Jadi waktu itu cahaya berwarna hitam yang menyembuhkan Luka ku adalah energi positif dari Divine Instrument?!. Aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali"

"dan juga yang perlu kamu ketahui bila kau, Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari Divine Instrumen.t kau akan selamanya Menjadi sesuatu yang sangat ditakuti dunia yaitu sebuah kegelapan, orang yang jatuh dalam kegelepan. Dan itu Efek Negatif Dari Divine Instrumen"

"Mengerikan juga, tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan Kekuatan Dari Divine instrument sedangkan di dunia ini hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya?"

"itu adalah tujuan kenapa aku disini, aku ditugaskan untuk melatihmu untuk supaya menjadi pemegang Divine Instrument yang baik"

"Tapi bolehkah aku Tahu,Apakah Divine instrument adalah Nama dari Bokken ku ini?"

"Divine Instrument itu adalah sebutan untuk senjata leluhur, punyamu sendiri adalah sebuah Bokken dan Namanya adalah Toyako Bokuto, satu hal lagi Divine Instrument sendiri bisa berevolusi sesuai dengan Tingkatan Dari sang pengguna. Tapi biasanya tingkatan kedua adalah hal paling susah dicapai oleh dimana jika kau sudah mencapai tingkatan kedua dari sebuah Divine Instrument, Divine Intrument mu akan berubah bentuk Menjadi sebuah pedang. Tapi sayangnya Sekarang kau masih di tingkat 1 dan itu artinya kau harus banyak berlatih"

"..." Naruto terdiam memikirkan Informasi Baru yang di sampaikan oleh Orang Misterius didepannya.

"kalau kau masih ada pertanyaan simpan saja dipertemuan kita yang berikutnya" dan sosok berjubah hitam itu berbalik pergi.

"Tapi sebelum itu... tangkap ini" ucap sang sosok berjubah sambil melemparkan sebuah Kartu yang bergerigi dibagian atasnya. Dan Naruto menangkapnya...

"kartu apa ini?"

"Itu adalah kartu tekhnik yang bisa kau Gunakan untuk situasimu sekarang"

Dan sosok itupun menghilang seolah tidak pernah ada disana, waktu pun mulai berjalan dengan Normal. Kartu yang berada ditangan Naruto bersinar dengan terang...

 **SWUSSSHHH**

Dan menutupi pandangan Naruto, sedetik kemudian ada ingatan baru yang masuk kedalam, otak Naruto

"OH...seperti itu cara" dan waktu berjalan dengan semestinya.

Naruto yang tadinya menampakkan wajah ketakutan sekarang menyeringai.

Asuma yang melihat itu menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Naruto sekarang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk Menebas, dengan tangan kanan memegang Bokken-nya yang sekarang namanya Toyako Bokuto...

"Ayo kita mulai Toyako Bokuto... Hyaat"

Naruto berlari kedepan menerjang Bola api yang mengarah kearahnya, dilain sisi Hiruzen yang melihat itu tentu saja Heran, kenapa cucunya sekarang malah berlari menerjang Bola api itu. Aneh sekali pikir Hiruzen. Lain Hiruzen lain lagi Asuma.

"Lagi-lagi kejutan... Heh, kau memang anak yang misterius Naruto"

" _ **Zantetsuken**_ "

Dengan sekali tebasan bola api itu lenyap tak tersisa, Hiruzen dan Asuma melotot. "Inikah kemampuanmu Naruto, seharusnya kamu sekarang sudah ada di tahap high genin dengan kemampuan seperti ini" tanggap Asuma.

"Ok Naruto, kita cukup dengan latihan hari ini"

"Ha'i paman"

dan setelah itu naruto langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri kehabisan Stamina.

"Naruto...woy sadarlah" Asuma berlari kearah Naruto dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto sejenak...

"Hanya pingsan ternyata" dan setelah mengetahui itu Asuma bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Hiruzen yang sadar dari syok akan kemampuan dari cucunya. Sekarang ikut melangkah ke arah kamar tamu yang sementara ini ditempati oleh Naruto...

 **In other side**

Dikediaman Namikaze sekarang suasana paginya sedang suram-suram. Tidak biasanya seperti ini padahal dari kemarin-kemarin tidak seperti ini.

"Kushi-chan kamu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Minato-kun" tapi ada nada kesedihan disitu.

"dan menma jangan sarapan dengan wajah cemberut seperti itu"

"Aku tidak Nafsu Makan"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tiga orang yang tersisa di meja makan sekarang hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan nya masing-masing. Minato agak heran dengan keluarganya sekarang. Apa karena kejadian kemarin, seingat Minato ada anak yang terluka parah tidak jauh dari keluarganya tapi mukanya tidak asing. Mungkin dia harus menyelidiki siapa anak yang bersimbah darah kemarin. Minato merasakan kejanggalan dengan hal itu. Seharusnya anak itu sudah mati tapi kemarin ada bekas genangan Dari di halaman belakang mungkin dia harus mengecek lagi. Mungkin kalau masih ada dia bisa membawa sampel darah itu ke Laboratorium Konoha. Setelah makan sebelum berangkat ke Kantor Hokage, Minato melangkah kehalaman belakang dan masih ada bekas rumput halaman belakang yang kacau seperti kemarin dan Anehnya genangan darah yang seharusnya ada disitu tidak ada. meskipun seperti itu, seharusnya ada bekas darah yang mengering tapi Minato tidak menemukan itu. Minato semakin curiga dengan hal itu. Mungkin nanti ketika dia kantor hokage dia akan menyuruh kakashi untuk menyelidiki hal ini.

Minato kembali masuk ke kediaman Namikaze dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor hokage.

"Kushina... aku berangkat dulu... ittekimasu"

"Itterassai... Minato-kun"

Selepas Kepergian Minato, kushina langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis karena mengingat kejadian kemarin. Lain kushina lain lagi dengan Menma, kalau Menma sendiri sendiri sekarang dia sedang kesal karena kemarin dia dikalahkan dengan telak dengan Naruto. Seberapa hebat dia sekarang Menma tidak tahu tapi dari yang kemarin ketika Dia dan Naruto saling Adu tekhnik malah dia yang kalah dan berakhir dirumah sakit dengan ibunya dan Juga Imouto-nya Kuuko juga disana. Kalau Kuuko sendiri, sekarang dia sedang memikirkan Nasib dari Onii-chan nya. Apakah dia masih hidup atau sehat-sehat kah dia sekarang, mengingat apa yang kemarin membuat perasaan takut yang seharusnya tidak ada pada anak kecil seperti kuuko muncul. Kuuko tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, kalau posisinya seperti kemarin yang saling salah paham.

Back to sarutobi residence

Naruto sekarang berbaring tak berdaya diatas kasurnya dikarenakan stamina-nya habis karena menggunakan dua tekhnik yang menghabiskan banyak stamina apalagi ' _Zantetsuken'._ Sekarang Naruto berbaring. Dan disampinya ada Hiruzen dan juga Asuma yang menemani menunggu Naruto sadar.

"Asuma aku titipkan Naruto untuk kau jaga sampai Naruto siuman, aku harus kekantor hokage"

"Ha'i Oyaji tentu saja" Asuma yang mengerti tentang tugas Hokage seperti apa hanya meng- iyakan saja...

TBC

Yoo... Minna san kembali lagi bersama dengan Reinz-kun di chapter 3, Reinz mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorit fic ini. Dan juga tentu saja yang sudah mereview fic ini, Arigato Gozaimazu. Dan pesan ku untuk yang membaca fic ini review dan review karena review memberikan semangat bagi author, kalau tidak suka tulis aja jelek di kolom review di fic ini, karena saya sebagai author sendiri merasa masih banyak kekurangan. Dan untuk mulai dari hari senin-sabtu saya tidak bisa menulis untuk chapter 4 fic ini kare Uts.

Profil Naruto

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Weapon: Bokken ( Toyako Bokuto)

Special technique: 'Soyokaze step','Zantetsuken'... yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan alur

Age: 8 years old

Height: 150 cm, rata-rata anak usia 12 tahun

Bye-Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI, Saya sebagai Author hanya meminjam karakter Animenya di Fanfict ini

 **Summary** : Uzumaki Naruto, berbekal kekuatan yang dimilikinya akan memulai sebuah petualangan yang tidak terduga dalam hidupnya yang entah kenapa penuh dengan lika-liku.

 **PAIR** : Naruto x...

 **Genre** : Adventure, AU,Family,Action DLL.

 **Rated** : M (untuk adegan Gore dan hal-hal yang berbau Sadis)

 **Warning** : cerita gaje, author pemula, ooc, oc, alur berantakan DLL. Smart!Naruto, different power!Naruto, superanatural!, adventure! Isekai!, strong!Naruto.

 _ **Note: Author fanfiksi ini masih pemula jadi jangan berharap lebih , Don't read if you don't like.**_

Chapter 4

Naruto terbangun tiga hari setelah latih tanding dengan Asuma dan juga sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri, lebih tepatnya sekarang dia sedang berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan merenung, entah apa yang dia renungkan gambaran matanya sekarang yang ada hanya kekosongan, dan juga Bokken-nya sekarang sedang bercahaya berkedip-kedip dengan cepat. Setelah itu muncul sosok berjubah hitam, yang keluar dari portal disebelahnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk untuk mu"

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara dari depannya, langsung menghentikan lamunannya.

"Beritahu saja, akupun juga tak akan terlalu peduli dengan itu"

"Hoho… apa kau yakin dengan itu?" Tanya sosok berjubah hitam itu kepada Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian yang jelas.

"huft.. Ha'I… Ha'I.. kasih tahu saja puas" Naruto menghelah napas sejenak

"kabar baiknya kau akan segera sadar, dari tidur 3 hari mu-

"Terus apalagi?, dan juga TIGA HARI" Naruto baru nyambung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok berjubah didepannya.

"ya kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri tiga hari" setelah itu sosok yang berbicara dibalik jubahnya mulai menunjukkan mimik muka yang serius.

"dan juga kabar buruk nya adalah sisa waktu hidupmu tinggal tiga hari lagi, atau lebih tepatnya dua hari lebih beberapa jam"

"NANIII"

"ya dan itu disebabkan oleh Energi kehidupanmu yang terus diserap oleh Divine Instrment mu"

"T-tapi tiga hari itu waktu yang sangat singkat, mana mungkin seperti itu. Asal kau tahu saja bahwa klan Uzumaki adalah klan didunia ini yang memiliki esensi hidup yang tinggi , dan itu menyebabkan mereka berumur sangat panjang asal kau tahu saja" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit seringai dan menunjuk sosok berjubah didepannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, asal kau tahu bahwa pemegang pertama dari Divine Instrument bukanlah memiliki tubuh manusia, jadi esensi hidupnya tidak dimakan oleh Divine Instrument, yang pastinya nanti ketika batas waktumu didunia ini sudah habis otomatis jiwamu akan mencari tubuh baru yang lebih sesusai"

Setelah itu sosok berjubah hitam itu mulai membuka sebuah portal lagi untuk pergi dari sana tapi sebelum memasuki portal, sosok berjubah itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Naruto persiapkan dirimu untuk dua hari kedepan, lakukan sesukamu sebelum pergi dari dunia ini"

"…" Naruto sendiri hanya diam tak menjawab tapi dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Setelah itu sosok berjubah itu melangkah kedalam portal dan menghilang dari sana, seraya kesadaran Naruto kembali kedunia nyata. Setelah sadar dari tidur tiga harinya. Naruto mulai berjalan mengelilingi kediaman sarutobi dan tidak menemukan para laki-laki dirumah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Asuma, Konohamaru, dan juga sang jiji Tapi ketika berjalan kearah dapur dia menemukan sang obaa-chan yaitu Biwako.

"Baa-chan yang lain kemana?" Tanya Naruto

Dan biwako yang tadi nya posisinya membelakangi Naruto langsung kaget,

"NARUTO akhirnya kau sudah sadar" biwako memeluk Naruto dengan erat setelah itu

Naruto yang waktu tiga hari yang lalu sedang tidak sadarkan diri, telah diperiksa oleh dokter dari konoha dan sang dokter mengatakan bahwa Naruto mungkin akan tidak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan itu membuat semua anggota keluarga Sarutobi terutama biwako dan juga Hiruzen syok berat. Tapi untungnya sekarang Naruto sudah siuman dan juga sudah bias menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa seolah dia tidak pernah terbaring tak berdaya selama tiga hari.

Biwako yang memperhatikan Naruto, menyadari bahwa ada setitik kesedihan disana, dimata seorang anak kecil yang berusia delapan tahun tersrebut. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto tapi biwako tidak akan ambil pusing dengan itu. Karena sekarang rasa gembira yang amat sangat yang dirasakan oleh biwako.

Biwako sendiri langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat kencang, Naruto yang dipeluk pun tak merasa keberatan karena dikepalanya sekarang hanyalah rencana untuk memberikan yang terbaik selama dia masih ada waktu, Naruto sendiri menyadari bahwa waktu dua hari lebih beberarapa jam itu untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang yang disayangi adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

Suasana sekarang sangat canggung dirasakan oleh Naruto, Obaa-chanya sekarang sedang senang karena dia baru saja siuman dari pingsannya.

"Baa-chan Naruto ingin menemui jiji, baa-chan tahu jiji kemana?"  
"Naruto kalau biasanya jam segini jiji mu ada dikantor hokage"

"Arigatou baa-chan" Naruto langsung melepasakan pelukan sang baa-chan dengan perlahan.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi ke kantor hokage dengan berjalan dengan sekarang dia memakai jaket berhodie warna hitam, dalam perjalanannya banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran tapi Naruto sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan terus berjalan, ditengah perjalanannya perut nya lapar dan sekarang dia akan singgah untuk makan sebentar di Ichiraku Ramen.

" jii-chan ramen jumbo dengan extra narutonya 1 porsi" Naruto memesan menu nya seperti biasa.

" ha'I tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun"

Setelah beberapa menit ramen yang di tunggu Naruto akhirnya tiba juga, Naruto langsung mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya dengan khidmat. Setelah itu Naruto mulai melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor Hokage. Tapi ditengah jalan Naruto bertemu dengan Imouto-nya.

Kuuko sendiri yang melihat Naruto berjalan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto

"Nii-san apa kabar?" Kuuko bertanya dengan sedikit Nada sedih sambil menunduk

"ohh Imouto yo, Nii-san mu sekarang sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat baik" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

Tapi kuuko menyadari bahwa ada yang seperti disembunyikan dari dirinya dan kuuko tidak tahu apa itu.

"Nii-san mau kemana? Apakah Nii-san tidak ingin kembali kerumah?"

"Nii-san sekarang sedang menuju ke kantor Hokage ada perlu dengan Sandaime jiji. untuk kembali kerumah, kuuko pasti tahu sendiri bahwa untuk Nii-san sudah tidak ingin kembali lagi kesana" Naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi canggung dengan kuuko yang tidak tahu berkata apalagi padahal dia sangat rindu dengan kakaknya, belum lagi dengan suasana dikediaman Namikaze yang sedang tidak bagus. Naruto yang melihat sang adik yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan mulai memnuka pembicaraan lagi.

"kalau kuuko mau, kuuko bisa ikut nii-san ke kantor hokage"

Setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu wajah kuuko yang sebelumnya menunduk menjadi ceria kembali.

"benarkah Nii-san? Nii-san tidak bercanda kan?"  
"kalau kuuko tidak ingin ikut dengan nii-san yah tidak apa"

"aku…aku ikut nii-san"

"kalau begitu ayo…"  
perjalanan Naruto ke kantor hokage mungkin masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi untuk sampai ke kantor hokage. Selama diperjalanan kuuko banyak diceritakan lelucon-lelucon lucu oleh sang kakak, banyak dari warga konoha yang melihat keakraban anak yondaime mereka dengan orang yang dianggap asing, mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak enak didengar oleh anak kecil, dank arena Naruto orangnya tidak peka akan yang namanya situasi dan suasana jadinya dia tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan para warga konoha.

Warga yang mulai jengkel dengan Naruto mulai melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari tadi, yaitu para warga mulai berkumpul dan siap-siap akan memukul Naruto yang dianggap orang asing yang akan berbuat tidak-tidak terhadap putri dari hokage mereka.

"hoy anak muda menjauhlah dari putri hokage" ucap seorang warga biasa yang berbadan agak kekar

"iya iya menjauhlah dari putri hokage, dasar orang asing" tambah warga yang lain yang menyerukan pendapat yang sama.

Kebanyakan dari mereka tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sudah mulai akan melakukan yang namanya main hakim sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang mulai merasakan atmosfer yang mulai memanas menyuruh kuuko untuk mundur beberapa langkah karena keadaan yang sedang memanas.

Para warga yang melihat Kuuko sudah mundur mencoba mendekat ketempat kuuko untuk menarik badan kuuko agar menjauh dari orang asing tersebut. Tapi dari penglihatan Naruto yang mulai serius itu seperti para warga yang ada disekitar ingin berbuat jahat kepada sang adik, meskipun dia benci dengan keluarganya tapi adiknya yang satu ini tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang apa yang menimpa dirinya. Sekarang Naruto merasa terdesak Dan keadaan kurang berpihak kepada Naruto dikarenakan Bokken-nya yang merupakan senjatanya tidak dia bawa hari ini. Sekarang dia Naruto sedang memikirkan ide untuk kabur dari keadaan-nya yang sekarang, 'mungkin aku bisa menerobos dengan Soyokaze step, tapi kalau mengajak Kuuko entah apa efeknya nanti' bathin Naruto agak gelisah

"tidak ada jalan lain, KALIAN MAJU HADAPI AKU" Naruto berteriak memancing kemarahan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Setelah itu semua warga yang mengurumuni Naruto mulai bergerak untuk menghajar Naruto kecil. Naruto sendiri yang pertama dia lakukan adalah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menarik tangan sang adik agar berlari mengikuti-nya dan dibelakang mereka gerombolan warga yang tengah marah menegejar

"sial kalau seperti ini aku akan tertangkap" ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari, Naruto yang melihat sebuah gang sempit dengan jalan yang akan dia lalui langsung cepat-cepat berlari kedalam gang dan menyenderkan adiknya yang tengah kelelahan didinding gang.

"Kuuko apapun yang terjadi, tetap diam disini tunggu sampai Nii-san kembali"

" hah…hah..hah baik nii-san" ucap kuuko dengan napas yang agak berat setelah berlari

Setelah berbicara sedikit dengan sang adik Naruto langsung keluar dari gang tersebut dan mulai menerjang warga yang menyerang kearahnya.

Naruto mulai menyiapkan kepalan tangan-nya untuk meninju seorang warga didepannya tapi hal itu tidak dibiarkan oleh warga yang lain, ada yang langsung mengarahkan tendangan menyilang kearah Naruto, Naruto yang sebelumnya agak lengah merasakan sakit dibagian rusuk-nya yang kena tendangan dari salah satu warga. Naruto langsung buru-buru meningkatkan instingnya ketahap tertinggi yang dia bisa, kalau tidak mau terkena serangan seperti tadi lagi. Satu persatu serangan mulai dia terima dengan baik tapi tetap saja dia harus berusa dengan keras, bisa terlihat dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dimukanya sekarang. Dilain tempat yang tidak jauh dari situ ada sosok berjubah yang memperhatikan Naruto, kalau dilihat lebih jauh lagi ada anbu Nee yang juga ikut mengintai dari tadi. Tapi kita berfokus dulu kepada sosok berjubah tersebut.

"baru ditinggalkan beberapa saat tapi sudah mendapat masalah, dasar payah" ucap sang sosok berjubah

"kalau seperti ini aku harus membantunya sedikit" tambahnya.

Setelah itu sosok berjubah itu menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Naruto, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melihat dirinya kecuali Naruto sendiri,

"Hoi bocah merepotkan, aku sarankan gunakan Soyokaze step tapi gunakan energy yang lebih"

Naruto sendiri tersentak dan kehilangan keseimbangan setelah mendengar ucapan seorang sosok berjubah yang dikenalinya, dan setelah itu para warga muali menghajar Naruto dengan membabi buta. Naruto sendiri yang dihajar mencoba menangkisnya tapi dikeranakan kekuatannya yang masih bocah, menyebabkan dia tidak kuat untuk menangkis serangan beruntun dari para warga, Naruto meringis kesakitan dengan beberapa luka diwajah nya yang mengeluarkan darah, dia merutuki sosok berjubah yang mengagetkannya tadi.

Nafas Naruto mulai tersengal-sengal, dia mulai mengambil langkah mundur dan untunglah para warga sudah mulai mengurangi intensitas serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya, Naruto melihat sekilas sosok berjubah yang berada dibelakangnya yang sedang bersedekap dada tidak perduli dengan kondisi Naruto yang sekarang, setalh itu Naruto tertawa, tertawa yang menunjukan bahwa seseorang yang tertawa seperti itu adalah seorang yang seperti menjanjikan rasa sakit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA….., mulai dari sekarang rasakan ini"

Warga yang melihat hal itu tentu saja melangkah mundur entah karena apa, tapi merka merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto dan benar saja tubuh Naruto sekarang dibungkus dengan aura berwarna putih bercampur hijau yang sangat ganas,

"fufufu… kalian akan merasakan tingkatan baru dari tekhnik-ku berbanggalah"

"TORNADO STEP" teriak Naruto menyebutkan nama dari tekhniknya.

BLARRRRRRRRR, terdengar bunyi ledakan dari efek tekhnik Naruto.

Naruto tanpa membuang banyak waktu langsung melakukan dash kedepan disertai dengan tornado yang membungkus tubuh Naruto, tornado yang dihasilkan oleh tekhnik Naruto tidak main-main, dalam artian terkompresi dengan skala yang tinggi dash yang dilakukan Naruto sudah masuk ketahap zig-zag dan Naruto mulai mengejar satu persatu warga yang mencoa lari ketika melihat warga yang lain terkena serangan dashyat dari naruto dan naruto berhasil membunuh para warga yang tadi sempat menyerangnya. Semuanya tewas dengan badan terputus dan tercincang oleh tekhnik Naruto, dan area rumah yang berada disekitar Naruto mangalami kerusakan yang parah dengan kawah sedalam dua meter dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

In other place

Diruang hokage sendiri Hiruzen dan Minato selaku sandaime dan yondaime, tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas hokage yang banyaknya minta ampun, kalau dilihat expresi dari sandaime seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan itu membuatnya tidak fokus mengerjakan dokumen yang ada didepannya. Pikiran dari sang sandaime sendiri saat ini tengah mengingat tentang Naruto yang beberapa hari lalu sparing dengan anaknya Asuma dan menang, banyak misteri yang ingin diketahui oleh hiruzen. Tapi ketika ingin menanyakannya, Naruto sudah keburu pingsan atau lebih tepatnya tidak sadarkaqn diri sampai sekarang, Hiruzen sendiri sudah menghubungi dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan hasilnya Naruto hanya kelelahan yang amat sangat dan butuh istirahat. Itu yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang memeriksa Naruto waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba….

BLARRRRRR

Terdengar sebuah ledakan yang langsung mengagetkan hiruzen dan tentu saja minato, hiruzen dan minato langsung melihat keluar jendela yang ada digedung hokage dan melihat sebuah angin puting beliung/tornado yang berada disalah satu bagian konoha. Dan tampaknya angin itu mengakibatkan kerusakan yang lumayan parah.

"Inu, cepatlah selidiki apa yang terjadi" ucap Minato

Dan dari bayang-bayang ruang hokage terlihat Seorang Anbu ber codename Inu dengan ciri rambut berwarna silver menantang gravitasi dan masker yang menutupi mata kirinya dengan setelan khas anbu konoha.

"ha'I yondaime" setelah itu sang Anbu langsung menghilang dengan tekhnik sunshin yang meninggalkan jejak ledakan kecil dengan daun disekelilingnya.

"entah apa yang terjadi minato tapi perasaan ku tidak enak dengan hal ini" ucap hiruzen cemas entah kenapa

"aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, tapi biar kita serahkan hal ini kepada kakashi" jawab Minato sambil mulai duduk kembali di kursi hokage.

Setelah itu mereka berdua mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda karena mereka harus bersikap professional, kita beralih ke Anbu inu yang bergerak dengan kecepatan ninja mendekati kearah sumber ledakan dan tornado yang membumbung tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun setelah sampai kakashi dibuat terkejut dengan bau darah dan juga potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan disekitar tempat itu, tapi direksi nya langsung terfokus kan dengan sosok kecil yang bisa dia kenali sebagai anak dari sang sensei yaitu Naruto, tidak mudah mengenali Naruto yang sekarang dikarenakan penampilannya yang agak berbeda dari yang biasanya. Kakashi sekarang tengah mengobservasi daerah tersebut setelah dia selesai mengobservasi, kakashi langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwasanya yang menjadi pelaku pengrusakan dan juga pembunuhan warga sipil yang bagian tubuhnya berserakan ialah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto dia sekarang tengah memandang kedepan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal setelah menggunakan tingakan selanjutnya dari soyokaze step tubuhnya mulai merasakan apa itu yang namanya kelelahan yang amat sangat dan juga jangan lupakan efek dari penggunaan dari tekhniknya yang dia gunakan sekarang yaitu memakan perlahan esensi hidupnya, jikalau dia kembali memegang Toyako Bokuto, berarti efeknya akan terasa sangat parah.

"Hah…hah…hah… mati juga kalian hahahahaha" diakhiri dengan Naruto yang tertawa dengan keras.

"Namikaze Naruto kau dinyatakan bersalah dan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman atas apa yang kau perbuat sekarang"

Naruto melihat kesekitar mendapati seorang anbu yang melihatnya dalam keadaan dipenuhi darah seperti sekarang. Jadi dia akan ditangkap kah, peduli amat dengan dunia yang sebentar lagi akan dia tinggalkan kemudian sebuah ide gila melintas diotak Naruto.

"kau boleh menangkapku, tapi sebelumnya kalahkan aku dulu heyahh"

Naruto langsung melakukan dash untuk memangkas jaraknya dengan sang anbu dan langsung melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kanan dan itu dengan mudah ditangkap oleh sang anbu, Naruto sendiri langsung melakukan spin kick dengan kaki kiri mengarah ke leher sang anbu, tapi masih butuh pengalaman yang lebih bagi Naruto untuk melukai sang anbu yang pastinya lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini (pertarungan).

Sekarang posisi Naruto sangat tidak menguntungkan dimana kedua kakinya telah ditahan oleh anbu yang melawannya, dan menurut penglihatan Naruto, sang anbu akan melakukan gerakan bantingan atau gerakan mematahkan tulang untuk menghentikan gerakannya tapi jangan meremehkan Naruto sekarang dia mulai mengalirkan energinya lagi dan terbentuklah pusaran angina yang lumayan berkonstrasi di area sekitar kakinya, dan hal itu membuat sang anbu terkena sayatan dibagian pergelangan tangan dikedua tangannya, luka sayatan tadi mulai mengeluarkan dari.

Sang anbu yang berpikir darimana anak dari sensei-nya mendapatkan kekuatan seperti ini, dan juga efeknya lumayan dahsyat kata sang anbu didalam hati.

"Kalau dibiarkan seperti kau akan melarikan diri, iyakan Naruto, jadi ijin kan aku untuk menyeretmu secara paksa dan aku akan mulai serius" ucap sang anbu

Setelah itu sang anbu mulai menurunkan masker yang menutupi mata kirinya lalu dibali topeng anbu itu muncul mata berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe mengelinginya, yups itu adalah sharingan mata khas klan uchiha yang dimiliki sang anbu, Naruto langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaanya lebih tinggi lagi dikarenakan dia tau untuk kecepatan dan kekuatannya sekarang belumlah sebanding dengan kekuatan sang anbu apalagi Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka sang anbu memiliki mata khas dari klan uchiha, Naruto merasa harus segera meng akhiri hal ini.

Dilain sisi sang anbu langsung menyerang dengan _**sunshin**_ kebelakang Naruto dan melakukan tendangan kaki kanan kearah punggung Naruto dang mengenai tepat dibagian punggung dan itu membuatnya berguling-guling dan menabrak tembok rumah dari salah seorang warga.

"cih ternyata kecepetannya meningkat lebih dari yang tadi"  
"cepatlah menyerah Naruto, aku masih bisa mengampunimu disini"  
"jangan harap, chikuso"

"kalau itu maumu _ **, CHIDORI"**_

Sang anbu langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan tangan kanan beraliran petir tingkat tinggi, Naruto sendiri akan menggunakan Tornade step sekali untuk melawan tekhnik **chidori** dari anbu didepannya.

" **Torna** -"

ucapan Naruto langsung terhenti dikarenakan sebuah tangan telah menancap dibagian perut sebelah kirinya.

"Uhuk-uhuk chikuso aku masih terlalu lemah untuk melawannya"ucap Naruto yang sekarang terbatuk darah.

Anbu yang menyerang Naruto sendir langsung melepaskan serangnnya dari perut Naruto, serangannya dia sengajakan untuk tidak menembus bagian tubuh dari naruto agar nanti dia bisa diinterogasi apa yang terjadi dengan hal ini, meskipun dengan menggunkan kemampuan dari klan yamanaka bagian interogasi adalah hal yang mudah dilakukan untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Mungkin kali ini kakashi aka anbu inu akan menyerahkan masalah Naruto kepada mereka.

"Dasar anak merepotkan kau Naruto" ucap kakashi yang akan mengangkat yang sekarang tengah terbaring ditanah. Setelah berhasil dibopong oleh nya kakashi langsung melakukan sunshin ketempat tim interogasi.

Dilain pihak anbu NEE suruhan Danzo mulai kembali kemarkas dan melaporkan apa yang mereka lihat hari ini. Sejak tadi Kuuko adik perempuan Naruto diam-diam menegintip apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya dana pa yang dia lihat adalah sebuah pembataian sadis. Meskipun awalnya sang kakak terdesak dan mengalami babak belur dimana-mana tapi dia masih bisa membalas serangan dari para warga tersebut meskipun akhir dari pertarungan sang kakak yang kalah oleh seorang Anbu berambut Abu-abu yang menyerang sang kakak dan untungnya sang kakak masih bisa selamat dari hal itu menurut pengamatan Kuuko.

Setelah itu Kuuko berlari dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk melaporkan apa yang dia lihat hari ini kepada Sandaime dan juga ayahnya. Setelah sampai ke gedung hokage Kuuko langsung mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan memanggil sang ayah dengan suara yang panic.

"ayah…ayah…ayah gawat ini gawat, sangat gawat ayah"  
"Kuuko silahkan masuk Nak"

"Naruto Nii-san ayah, dia diambil oleh anbu yang berambut silver"  
"maksudnya diambil disini adalah apa kuuko coba ceritakan lebih rinci"

Setelah hal itu …. CUT

TBC

YOOO MINNA-SAN Reinz balik lagi dengan chapter 4 dari divine instrument. Bagi kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan dari story ini aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Di chapter ini terungkap bahwa umur Naruto sudah tidak lama lagi. Jadi mungkin sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah menebak kearah mana fic ini berjalan. Jadi untuk semuanya Bye-bye sampai ketemu dichapter 5


End file.
